Electronic devices may include an indicium (e.g., logo, lettering, trademark, etc.) which may be used to identify the manufacturer of the device. In some cases, the indicium is integrated with the enclosure during an assembly process of the electronic device. One method of integrating the indicium with the enclosure is to provide an opening within an enclosure. During an assembly process, the indicium may be positioned within the opening such that the indicium may be visible in an exterior portion of the enclosure. Securing means (to the enclosure) may include an adhesive positioned between a portion of the indicium and the enclosure.
However, this has several drawbacks. First, when the indicium engages the enclosure, the adhesive may protrude through an interface region, that is, a region between the enclosure and the indicium. In addition, the machining process forming the opening and the indicium each include a specified tolerance, or threshold. For example, machining the opening may include a region configured to receive a flange member of the indicium. In many instances, even when the enclosure and the indicium are machined within their respective tolerances, when the indicium is adhesively attached to the enclosure, part of the indicium is “proud,” that is, the indicium protrudes externally with respect to the enclosure. Alternatively, a part of the indicium may be below an outer surface of the enclosure. In either event, the indicium is not co-planar with respect to the enclosure, which may offer an undesirable characteristic of the electronic device.